Projekt: Legend of Herobrine
Legend of Herobrine (auf Deutsch: Legende von Herobrine) ist ein Minecraft Projekt, welche es sich um einen Adventure Map handelt. Der Ersteller in diesem Projekt ist NeinAbgelehnt, der auf YouTube, Twitter und Skype, diesen Projekt angekündigt hat. Am 18.04. startet er mit seinem Projekt. Er meinte, dass dieses Projekt in einigen Monaten hinüber dauern kann, weil dies viel arbeit braucht, und eben seinen eigenen Server unterstützen muss. In diesem Projekt, werden Mods verwendet wie: Biomes O' Plenty, MoCreatures, AppleCore, Harvestcraft, usw... Mithilfe der Erleichterungen bauen weitere Personen mit an diesem Projekt. Die Ankündigung des Releases ist dennoch unbekannt. Gameplay / Story Story "Eine Minecraft Welt mitten im Wald, spawnt der Spieler. Doch er sah, wie ein Feuerwerk aus dem Horizont sprang. Er ging da hin, und schaute nach. Doch dann passierte das... Es brach Panik aus in einem Dorf. Etwas dunkles zog über den Himmel. Ein wütender und dunkler Drache, schattierte den Dorf. Auf einmal zog sich die Kraft des Inneren Dorfes und explodiert. Die dunkle Gestalt zog Weg durch einen Portal, und viele dieser Dorfbewohner wurden entführt. Die Mitte eines kleinen Turmkern wurde komplett zerstört! Keiner wusste außer dem Weisen, was das für eine Gestalt war. Die Macht der Welt wird zerstört, weil die Kraft der Welten-Energie kaputt geht. Kannst du sie noch retten?" Charaktere Stages Alle Stages finden sie hier in den folgenden Links: Mobs / Monster Items / Gegenstände Wertgegenstände In diesem Projekt sind Gegenstände versteckt. Je nach einzelnen Kisten, Fässern oder andere Ablagerung-Gegenstände sind wertvolle Items versteckt. Alle wertvolle Items haben XP-Wert. Der teuerste Gegenstand ist der sogenannte Terrestrial Artifact und besitzt 12000xp Punkte. Wenn man XPs haben möchte, muss man vorher mit einem Händler in Forest Village umtauschen. Entsprechend erhält man die XP Punkte. Terrestrial Artifact Terrestrial Artifact ist ein Element, in den sich alle Materialen von Topaz bis Amethyst unterscheiden. Seine Textur macht sich Aufmerksam der Materialen. Man gewinnt es, wenn man den Herobrine besiegt. Terrestrial Artifact ist ein sogenannter Seelenstein aus dem Geist von Herobrine. Diese Ableitung wurde von dem Wither Boss und den Enderdrachen erschaffen worden. Die Eigenschaft liegt an den Stein, denn sie bevölkert alle Dorfbewohnern wieder zurück. Die Macht wird ebenfalls zerstört aus dem End und der Hölle. Wenn man einen Terrestrial Artifact selber erschaffen möchte, muss man folgende Dinge haben: * 200 Topaz * 10.000 Emerald * 200 Malachite * 100 Tanzanite * 50 Sapphire * 50 Ruby * 30 Peridot * 20 Amber * 10 Crystal Shard * 5''' Amethyst Sobald diese Bedingungen erfüllt sind, hat man eine zweite Version des prachtvollen Gegenstandes. Man nennt es Twin Artifact. '''Enchanted Items Eine seltene Variante eines Wertgegenstand ist die Verzauberung. Der Wert eines verzaubernden Gegenstand ist sehr hoch, da eine XP Anzahl gleich um das doppelte aufzählt. (Beispiel: Ruby Normal 600xp und Verzaubert 1200xp) Man findet sie gerne bei sehr gut versteckten Kisten oder Truhen. Bei einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 2%, handelt sich des Gegenstandes um einen Verstärkung deines Effektes. Das heißt, wenn du einen Effekt hast wie "Regeneration" lässt sich beim Fund automatisch erhöhen. (Zeit und Verstärker) Aber auch bei einer Waffe wie dem Totem, helfen dir die Verzauberten Gegenständen ums überleben. In der Zeit hatte sich der Entwickler/ Erfinder ausgedacht, ob er den Terrestrial Artifact '''eine Verzauberung geben soll. Bisher hatte noch kein einzigen Spieler, solch eine Verzauberung gefunden. Angeblich hat der Wert sich um 3 Fach erhöht (36000xp). Bisher ist es noch unklar, ob dieser Gegenstand überhaupt eine Existenz hat. Doch wenn man etwas rumprobiert, findet man irgendwann selber einen Artifact. '''Waffen und spezielle Werkzeuge Waffen und Werkzeuge sind die wichtigsten Gegenstände im Spiel. Durch Waffen kann man Gegner besiegen. Es gibt gewöhnliche Waffen und seltene. Besonders seltene kann man eigentlich nur bei Kisten oder Truhen finden. Hier sind folgende Waffen, die im Spiel existieren: Versionsgeschichte Fakten / Tipps und Tricks * Das Modpack ähnelt sich aus dem Spielen wie, Super Mario, Legend of Zelda * Der Name "Legend of Herobrine" stammt aus dem Spielen von League of Legends und The Legend of Zelda * Wenn man in Hauptmenü ist, steht manchmal mit einer 4%tige Wahrscheinlichkeit einen Splash-Text "Below the end island you will find something...!" * Ernirb Oreh heißt rückwärts herO brinE = Herorbine * Wenn man Ingame /about eingibt, kommt eine GUI, wer alles in dem Modpack Projekt gearbeitet hat. Leider wenn man irgendeinen Button anklickt, crasht das SpielKategorie:Modpack